


Все, что ты скрываешь

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон живут и работают вместе вот уже почти год. Дружба для обоих оказывается тем единственным, чем никто из них не хочет рисковать. Пока, наконец, не происходит нечто, что нарушает статус кво...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что ты скрываешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things You Hide *Fluff Edition*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329962) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



\- Вот дерьмо!   
  
Из дремоты Джона вырвало не столько само ругательство, сколько выдавший его знакомый баритон. Впрочем, окончательно придя в себя, он признал, что ругательства, произнесенные этим голосом, сами по себе дело необычное.  
  
\- Ох, мать твою!   
  
Новая порция проклятий заставила Джона вскочить с кресла. Он подошел к двери, выглянул на лестничную клетку и обнаружил Шерлока. Тот сидел на середине лестницы и пытался закатать штанину.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – неуверенно уточнил Джон. Шерлок резко повернул голову и чуть было не покатился кубарем вниз. Джон поспешил к нему, подхватил. – Господи, ты не ранен? Что стряслось? – он опустился на колени и принялся ощупывать бока друга в поисках ранения.   
  
Шерлок выдохнул ему в лицо, и вопрос решился сам собой. Джон остолбенел.  
\- Да ты напился!   
  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - Шерлок вытянул руку, неуверенно прижал палец к его губам и торопливо приказал. – Не говори Джону.  
  
Джона заклинило: неверие, волнение за друга и порыв расхохотаться, как гиена, – эти чувства сменяли друг друга раз за разом, как на колесе рулетки, но не успело оно замереть, как Джон заставил себя переключиться в режим «я врач».   
  
\- Так, нужно втащить тебя наверх, пока ты не успел еще и отсюда грохнуться, - твердо заявил он. – Ну-ка…   
С этими словами Джон перекинул руку Шерлока через свои плечи и выпрямился, заставляя того встать. Благо, ноги для такой работы у него были вполне сильные. До дверей друга пришлось тащить практически на себе. Джон подумал было о диване, но отмел эту мысль, решив, что надо довести дело до конца, а Шерлока до спальни, где и уложить.   
  
Все шло отлично, ровно до того момента, когда Шерлок запутался пальцами в крупной вязке свитера Джона, что означало – либо свалиться на кровать вместе с Шерлоком, либо – испортить предмет гардероба.   
  
\- Ты что тво… - Джон неловко опустился на колени у края кровати и, вывернув шею, уставился на собственное плечо. – Мне нужно зажечь свет, - Шерлок на это даже попытки выпутаться не предпринял.   
  
\- Ладно, - Джон вытянул из рукава свободную руку, снял свитер через голову и оставил его в руках друга, после чего встал и включил лампу.   
  
Обернувшись, он стал свидетелем совершенно сюрреалистической картины. Шерлок Холмс сидел на краю постели, держал в руках опустевший свитер и с грустью на него таращился.   
  
\- Что произошло? – спросил Джон. – Ты же собирался проверить подозреваемого… Как ты умудрился дойти до такого? – он взмахнул рукой, подчеркивая представшую его глазам картину сильнейшего опьянения.   
  
\- Там был… - Шерлок выпустил свитер и, сощурившись, посмотрел на друга, - … бар, - закончил он. – Поводозреваемый… - тут он умолк и нахмурился, словно пытаясь понять, что именно с этим словом не так, но безуспешно, и снова повторил. – Бар.   
  
\- Окей, про бар я уже понял, - согласился Джон и сел на корточки, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки друга.  
  
Шерлок с интересом воззрился на оную процедуру.  
  
\- Ботинки, - провозгласил он.   
  
Джон стянул упомянутую обувь, затем носки. Шерлок тут же согнул пальцы ног, зарываясь ими в ворс ковра, и уточнил:  
\- Пора спать?   
  
\- Тебе уж точно пора, - снова согласился Джон и встал на ноги. – Так что случилось в баре? Подозреваемый угостил тебя выпивкой?   
  
\- Мн-ного выпивки, - с энтузиазмом закивал Шерлок, чуть не свалившись с кровати. Джон успел его подхватить, но укладывать не стал, рассудив, что с сидящего будет проще стянуть одежду.   
  
\- Он пытался… пытался… - похоже Шерлок забыл, что хотел сказать, стоило Джону на этих его словах усилить хватку.   
  
\- Пытался - что? – весь шутливый тон сразу же был отставлен в сторону.   
  
\- Пытался меня по… пцлвать, - пожаловался Шерлок, возмущенно расширив глаза.   
  
Заплетающийся язык если и сбивал с толку, то самую малость.   
\- Больше ничего не пытался? – спросил Джон, уставившись на друга и раздумывая, отделается ли тот незнакомец, на поиски которого он пустится _т_ _ут же_ , как только Шерлока можно будет со спокойной душой оставить одного, разбитым носом, или стоит принять куда более крутые меры.   
  
\- Н-не нужно, - твердо заявил Шерлок, когда Джон начал стягивать с его плеч пиджак. – Я так ему и сказал… - на этом он попытался поднять руки для очередного экспансивного жеста, но обнаружил, что те плотно прижаты к бокам пиджаком. Озадачившись, он предпринял еще несколько безуспешных попыток, а когда, наконец, предмет гардероба был снят, обхватил Джона обеими руками. – Сказал ему – не пойдет, - доверчиво сообщил он, уткнувшись другу в шею и глубоко вздохнув. – Не пойдет.   
  
\- Да, знаю, тебе такое не по душе, - согласился Джон, отстранился и начал расстегивать его рубашку.  
  
\- Не пойдет, ты не Джон, - пробубнил Шерлок и снова уткнулся в него головой.   
  
Руки Джона замерли на середине движения. Он наверняка ослышался, ну, или, по крайней мере, не так все понял. Он дождался, пока руки перестанут дрожать, закончил с пуговицами, стянул с друга рубашку и кинул ее в сторону корзины для белья.   
  
\- Не говори Джону, - снова потребовал Шерлок. – Нельзя говорить. Все испортишь, - на этом глаза его начали неумолимо закрываться.   
  
\- Не переживай, - успокоил его Джон, взял футболку, в которой Шерлок спал, натянул ее тому на голову и просунул руки в рукава. – Давай, ложись. Тебе нужно поспать.   
С этими словами он уложил не сопротивляющегося друга на спину, после чего забросил на кровать его ноги. Хотел бы он знать, что творится сейчас в этой вдрызг пьяной голове.   
  
Усевшись на край постели, Джон положил одну руку Шерлоку на лоб, второй обхватил запястье, чтобы проверить пульс. Уставился на часы на тумбочке, засекая время.   
  
Пару секунд спустя Шерлок вздохнул.   
  
\- Джон не захочет, - печально провозгласил он.  
  
Джон тут же сбился со счета. Затем напомнил себе, что Шерлок напился, и мысленно закончил фразу за него: _«чтобы я еще больше забил холодильник частями тел»_.   
\- Уверен, вы договоритесь, - ответил он и снова сосредоточился на пульсе.   
  
На лице Шерлока появилось совсем уж тоскливое выражение. Джон убрал руку с его запястья и нахмурился, обнаружив, что второй рукой, оказывается, гладит его по волосам, причем понятия не имеет, сколько времени уже так делает. Джон потянулся за покрывалом, свернутым в изножии кровати, накрыл им Шерлока и уже собрался вставать, когда тот окликнул:  
  
\- Останься.   
  
Шерлок доверчиво уставился на него широко открытыми глазами, и на секунду Джон позволил себе просто смотреть и запоминать его именно таким – снявшим все защитные барьеры, открыто и свободно говорящим вслух то, что думает. С губ готова была сорваться масса вопросов, но Джон заставил себя закрыть рот и отвернуться. Соблазн воспользоваться ситуацией огромен, но он ни за что на это не пойдет.   
  
Шерлок перекатился на бок, прижался к Джону и, закрыв глаза, пробормотал в окружавший их полумрак:  
\- Я хочу большего.   
  
Джону показалось, что его вдруг покинула способность дышать, он пытался и никак не мог нормально вдохнуть.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – наконец смог спросить он, но ответа не получил.  
  
Он повернулся, уперся локтями в колени, уронил голову на руки, и какое-то время просто сидел, спиной чувствуя тепло прижавшегося к нему Шерлока. Затем вздохнул.   
  
\- Чего именно ты от меня хочешь? – он спросил это совсем тихо, он не ждал никакого ответа. Но ответ пришел – еле уловимый шепот человека, почти провалившегося в сон:  
  
\- Всего.   
  
***   
  
На следующий день Джон понятия не имел, что делать.   
  
Ночью он почти не сомкнул глаз, сидел рядом с Шерлоком, опасаясь, что тому может стать плохо. Точнее, если честно, это опасение просто послужило хорошим оправданием. К тому времени, как он заставил себя признать, что с другом все в порядке и что нет ровным счетом никакого терапевтического эффекта от поглаживания того по голове, была уже совсем поздняя ночь.   
  
Шерлок все утро был в дурном расположении духа, его явно мучило похмелье. Все вопросы о вчерашнем таинственном подозреваемом он пропускал мимо ушей. Постоянное недовольное ворчание прекращалось, стоило только Джону встать, и тут же возобновлялось, стоило ему всучить Шерлоку очередную чашку опостылевшего чаю.   
  
К вечеру Шерлок вернулся к своему обычному образу – растянулся на диване и застыл, закрыв глаза и молитвенно сложив руки. Наряди его в доспехи вместо пижамы, и он вполне органично вписался бы в интерьер усыпальницы. Джон сидел и разглядывал его, борясь с желанием подойти и все-таки рискнуть, но был не в силах прогнать опасения, что истолковал те слова предвзято и только все испортит.   
  
\- С тебя того и гляди снимут мемориальный оттиск, - заметил он спустя какое-то время.   
  
Шерлок фыркнул, но глаз не открыл.   
  
\- Мемориальные оттиски снимают с плоских надгробных стелл, а не с трехмерного объекта, это же очевидно из самого термина. Иногда все настолько четко и ясно, но ты все равно ничего не замечаешь, ты игнорируешь факты, отметаешь доказательства, живешь, ограниченный узостью собственного восприятия, ты не способен отказаться ни от единого своего заблуждения, так что, если ты хочешь уйти, так уйди.   
  
Он умолк, у Джона от изумления приоткрылся рот. В квартире сгустилась напряженная тишина, которую нарушил только шорох халата – Шерлок отвернулся к спинке дивана.   
  
\- Шерлок, а ты хоть что-то помнишь о прошлой ночи?  
  
\- Достаточно для того, чтобы хотеть, чтобы ты о ней забыл.   
  
Вот это было совсем не двусмысленно. Джон выдохнул, подвинулся к столу и включил ноутбук, пытаясь выкинуть все из головы и вернуться к равновесию. Запустил текстовый редактор и уставился на пустую страницу.   
  
_…если ты хочешь уйти, так уйди._

  
Уйти куда? Джон нахмурился. Он все утро провел, взвешивая всевозможные варианты решительных действий, но вариант уйти он попросту не рассматривал. Эта мысль возникала разве что как опасение, которое и заставило его отказаться ото всех планов. Ему вовсе не хотелось разрушать то, что у них есть. Разрушать до такой степени, что не останется иного выхода, кроме как съехать. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на шерлокообразный клубок на диване.   
  
_… так уйди… так уйди._  
  
C чего Шерлок взял, что Джон уйдет?   
  
\- Написание очередного поста увенчается успехом только в том случае, если ты прекратишь разглядывать мой затылок и начнешь, наконец, печатать, - тон был резким, характерным для Шерлока в подобном настроении, но все-таки что-то было не так.   
  
Джон прокручивал ситуацию в голове и так и эдак. Если Шерлок помнит, что наговорил ночью, то, быть может, теперь он опасается, что Джон его не так понял и оскорбился? Оскорбился настолько, что готов съехать. Нет… Конечно, когда дело касалось человеческих эмоций, его друг был совершенно беспомощен, но неужели он настолько дурного мнения о Джоне? Сдвинув брови, Джон задумался еще крепче.  
  
\- Господи, я прямо слышу, как ты скрипишь мозгами.   
  
Озаренный внезапной мыслью, Джон встал и пересек комнату, присел на край дивана. Шерлок не обернулся и, кажется, даже прекратил дышать.   
\- Если нужно, ты сможешь кое-что удалить? – спросил Джон. – Если я скажу нечто, что поставит под угрозу нашу дружбу, ты сможешь это стереть со своего диска, чтобы мы могли дальше жить по-прежнему?  
  
Шерлок медленно повернул голову.   
\- На данный момент количество случаев успешного удаления информации, касающейся тебя, равно нулю, - уведомил он. – Но, я, разумеется, приложу все свои усилия, при условии, что ты в таком случае не уйдешь.   
  
Джон глянул на него, сведя брови.  
\- Давай-ка проясним этот момент прямо сейчас. Я уйду только в том случае, если меня вышвырнешь ты, - Шерлок на это приподнял брови, и Джон постарался сформулировать понятную, но в то же время не слишком откровенно очевидную речь. – Если бы у тебя было почти все, что только нужно для счастья, - осторожно начал он. – Если бы ты уже имел процентов семьдесят или восемьдесят от того, что тебе совершенно необходимо… - он запнулся, собираясь с духом. – Был бы ты готов поставить их на карту ради шанса получить все сто?   
  
Шерлок перевернулся на спину и пристально на него взглянул.  
\- Я рискую бо́льшим, - наконец, уточнил он. – У тебя есть и другие друзья. А что касается меня… - он пожал плечами.   
  
Джон уставился в ответ, пытаясь понять, подгоняет он услышанное под свои же надежды, или… А потом махнул на это рукой и раскрыл все как есть.  
\- Ты ничем не рискуешь, - заверил он. – Совершенно ничем.   
  
На лице Шерлока промелькнула целая гамма чувств, но так быстро, что Джон толком не мог сказать, каких именно. Миг ожидания тянулся и тянулся. Казалось, Джон бросился вниз со скалы, понятия не имея, закреплена ли страховка, и в тот момент, когда у него уже практически сдали нервы, это падение прервал Шерлок – взял его за руку, прижал ладонь к груди, точно напротив сердца.   
  
\- Твое, если захочешь, - отрывисто предложил он.   
  
Джон уставился на него в изумлении, и Шерлок отпустил его руку.  
\- Такое, какое есть, - добавил он, и отвернулся.  
  
Джон не убрал руку, напротив – опустил взгляд, внимательно посмотрел на нее: короткопалая ладонь на фоне тонкой ткани серой футболки казалась темной и грубой, а под ней быстро билось, неуверенное, что его примут, сомневающееся в том, что оно нужно, сердце.   
\- Да, хочу, - сказал он, сжимая пальцы. – Оно мне нужно.  
  
\- Что конкретно тебе нужно? – Шерлок искоса взглянул на него. Джон улыбнулся и скользнул взглядом по длинной шее, отметив, как она вздрогнула от нервного сглатывания, по гладкой груди и, заметив выступающие соски, провел по одному из них большим пальцем, отчего Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, но тут же накрыл ладонь Джона своей, останавливая начатое исследование. – Чего именно ты от меня хочешь? – снова спросил он.  
  
Джон моргнул, узнавая свой собственный вопрос, тот, который он задал ночью. На него был только один ответ. И он ответил.  
\- Все. Мне нужно от тебя все. Все, что ты демонстрируешь миру, и все, что ты от него скрываешь.  
  
Шерлок сел, приблизил свое лицо к его.  
\- Ты абсолютно уверен? – уточнил он. Ладонь Джона соскользнула с его груди и сжалась на бедре. – Ты должен понять, пути назад уже не будет.   
  
На его лице застыло решительное выражение. Джон поднял вторую руку и провел кончиком пальца по четко очерченной скуле. Не в силах поверить, что действительно делает это, абсолютно не в силах остановиться.  
  
Шерлок схватил его за плечи.  
\- Джон! Посмотри на меня. Ты меня не слушаешь.   
  
\- Ты красивый.   
  
Шерлок одновременно и нахмурился, и улыбнулся, отчего Джону тут же захотелось его поцеловать.  
\- Благодарю. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился, - настоял Шерлок.   
  
\- Хочу поцеловать тебя.  
  
\- О, господи, - Шерлок сглотнул, окидывая внимательным взглядом его лицо. – Послушай меня. Ты должен быть уверен. Уверен абсолютно, что хочешь именно этого, потому что, если ты решишься… если впустишь меня… я никогда, ни за что тебя не отпущу.  
  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Джон.  
  
\- Я говорю серьезно, - укоризненно произнес Шерлок, усиливая хватку. – Я бескомпромиссный, я собственник, понятия «делиться» для меня не существует. Если ты решишься на этот шаг, я заполню собой всю твою жизнь, настолько, что ты во мне растворишься. Я поглощу тебя, Джон. Подумай об этом… Я опасен.   
  
\- Волшебное слово, - Джон запустил пальцы в завитки волос на его затылке и попытался притянуть Шерлока к себе, но тот не шелохнулся, напряг руки, удерживая Джона на месте.   
  
\- Джон, постой… Пожалуйста. Ты должен быть уверен, - на лице проступила боль, и он вдруг отшатнулся, вывернулся из рук Джона, вскочил с дивана. – Ты меня не слушаешь, - глухо произнес Шерлок, встав у окна, спиной к Джону. – Я не выдержу, если…  
  
Джон постарался привести мысли в порядок и снова сосредоточиться на друге, но полностью перестроиться на прежний лад не выходило. Попытки убедить сердце замедлить стук, попытки стереть с лица улыбку и уговорить свои руки держаться подальше от Шерлока с треском провалились.   
  
Он встал с дивана.  
\- Учитывая, что я тебя даже не поцеловал, это будет против правил, - произнес он, встав позади Шерлока, отметив, как напряжена его спина. Шерлок рискнул, сделал ставку, и именно Шерлок сейчас испытывал страх, зная, что бросается навстречу тому, что не поддастся его контролю, зная, что отступить уже не сможет. – Но все-таки ты должен знать, что я тебя люблю… Что я влюбился в тебя. Ты же замечаешь все на свете. Как ты мог этого не понять?   
  
Шерлок обернулся, судорожно вздохнув.  
\- Повтори.   
  
\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Джон, скользнув обеими руками под его халат и футболку на спине, провел ладонями по гладкой коже. Шерлок выгнулся в его объятиях, сжал пальцы на его плечах.  
  
\- Повтори, - потребовал он.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Джон скользнул губами по шее Шерлока. – Я тебя люблю. И раз уж ты теперь тот единственный человек, которого я буду целовать до конца моих дней, то лучше бы приступить к поцелуям как можно скорее, - он отстранился, ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность сконцентрироваться.   
  
\- Шерлок, дай себя поцеловать, - прошептал он. – Мне это необходимо, и прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста.   
  
Шерлок моргнул, очень медленно, как будто оттягивая момент, а затем улыбнулся.  
\- Я сам, - произнес он, обхватив лицо Джона.   
  
Их губы встретились так мягко, так нежно, что Джон несколько растерялся. Он представлял себе этот миг не раз, но всегда полагал, что это будет акт безрассудства, что это будет на адреналине, ведь в таком состоянии Шерлок казался куда более доступным, чем обычно. Та ласка и осторожность, с которой целовал его Шерлок, оказалась совершенно неожиданной, и Джон вытянул одну руку из-под его футболки, запустил пальцы в волосы, постаравшись притянуть его ближе к себе.   
  
Шерлок в ответ напряг спину и слегка прикусил Джону нижнюю губу.   
\- Подожди, - попросил он, чередуя слова с поцелуями. – Не торопи, - одной рукой он обхватил Джона за пояс, второй запрокинул его голову, после чего прижался губами к подбородку и признался. - Я все еще не до конца поверил, что это правда.   
  
Затем он отстранился. Оба посмотрели друг на друга.   
\- Я знал, что не безразличен тебе, это было ясно, - смог произнести Шерлок, прежде чем снова опустить взгляд и прижаться губами к губам Джона, провести кончиком языка по нижней. – Но, не будучи привычным к тому, что кто-то может мне симпатизировать, я не мог с уверенностью сказать, дружба это, или нечто большее, - рука на спине Джона скользнула вниз, забралась под джемпер, убрала со своего пути ткань и коснулась обнаженной кожи.  
  
Джон вздрогнул и провел рукой по спине Шерлока вниз, замер у пояса штанов, вдруг заколебавшись.   
  
\- Ты можешь меня касаться, - пробормотал Шерлок, прижимаясь к его губам снова, снова и снова. Прикосновения языков стали дразнящими, но все еще неуверенными. – Можешь делать все, о чем ты только мечтал… и мог бы делать уже не один месяц.   
  
От этого неловкого позволения голова Джона слегка закружилась, но он немедленно им воспользовался, скользнул рукой вниз, крепко сжал.  
\- Все еще не веришь? – осведомился он, почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает… где именно сейчас его рука. Кончиками пальцев он прочертил линию по самому верху бедра Шерлока, снаружи - внутрь, наслаждаясь тем, какой это родило отклик, и тут же повторил движение снова, сжимая вторую руку в волнистых волосах, удерживая голову Шерлока, увлекая его в долгий поцелуй, пробежал языком по верхней, идеально очерченной губе, изучая ее вкус, чувствуя ее мягкость, а потом прекратил сдерживаться и впился в этот рот, дразня поцелуями и прикусывая, пока Шерлок, наконец, не отстранился, ошеломленно глядя на него.   
  
\- Ты действительно хочешь меня, - вырвалось у Шерлока, после чего он тут же порозовел, смущенный собственным высказыванием.   
  
Джон хмыкнул, но даже не подумал убрать руку: он мечтал о том, как будет сжимать эту задницу, слишком долго, чтобы вот так просто отступить, а Шерлок вполне способен привыкнуть к такому положению вещей.   
\- Хочу, и еще как, - подтвердил он, - Это ведь не проблема? То есть, я имею в виду, что всегда считал, что подобное тебя не интересует, но ясно, что я ошибся, - то, как они друг на друга реагировали, не оставляло места никаким сомнениям.   
  
\- Никогда не интересовался, - ответил Шерлок. – То есть… интересовался, конечно… Я не до такой степени фрик, - на последнем слове Джон инстинктивно сжал руку, и Шерлок подпрыгнул. - Ты вознамерился во все наши следующие дискуссии хватать меня за пятую точку? – уточнил он, скорее с интересом, нежели с осуждением.   
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Проблемы? – спросил он и приподнял бровь, пытаясь сносно скопировать мимику человека, которого обожал.   
  
Шерлок широко улыбнулся.  
\- Постараюсь смириться, - заявил он, нацепив на лицо выражение неподдельного самопожертвования – ничего чудне́е Джон в жизни своей не видел. Он снова притянул Шерлока к себе, и в этот раз места сомнениям не осталось вовсе. Их губы слились, приоткрылись, и оба они потерялись друг в друге, в движениях ртов и языков. Шерлок провел рукой по спине Джона до лопаток, а Джон… и не подумал сдвигать свою руку куда-либо.   
  
Они целовались минута за минутой, иногда быстро глотая воздух, лишь минимально разрывая контакт, а потом Шерлок отстранился, совсем чуть-чуть, ровно настолько, чтобы выдавить хоть несколько слов.  
\- Мне нужно сесть, - сказал он. – Я не… - его трясло.  
  
\- Сесть или лечь? – уточнил Джон между поцелуями, вдыхая воздух, срывавшийся с губ Шерлока.   
  
\- Эм… Лечь… определенно, лечь, - последовал ответ. – Это… - Шерлок вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Господи, что ты со мной сделал?   
  
\- Хмм… Скажем так, выполнил пункты с первого по пятый из своего списка, - Джон слегка отклонился назад.   
  
Шерлок уставился на него.  
\- И сколько… - он сглотнул. – Сколько всего пунктов в этом списке?   
  
Джон в ответ просто довольно оскалился.   
  
\- Господи, - оторопело выдал Шерлок, но затем поморгал и заставил себя сосредоточиться. – Прежде… прежде чем мы… - он запнулся. – Руку не уберешь?   
  
Джон убрал.  
  
\- Другую.   
  
Джон со вздохом обнял его за пояс обеими руками.   
  
\- Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, - произнес Шерлок. – Не хочу, но… - он покачал головой. – Пожалуйста, держи в уме, что я действовал из лучших побуждений.   
  
Джон нахмурился.  
  
\- То есть… мысль казалась вполне здравой… кроме того, ничего этого бы не случилось…  
  
\- Звучит все хуже.   
  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Это непросто… - еще один глубокий вздох. – Я не был пьян. По крайней мере, не до такой степени, в какой уверил в этом тебя.   
  
\- Ты не был… - тупо откликнулся Джон. – Что это значит – не был пьян? Ты о прошлой ночи? Но…   
  
Он ослабил объятия, и Шерлок в ответ усилил хватку.  
  
\- Ты сознательно меня обманывал? – в голове Джона всплыли картины того, как он сидел и долго гладил Шерлока по волосам. – Почему… Зачем ты так поступил? – он попытался отстраниться.  
  
\- Джон, просто выслушай, - умоляюще произнес Шерлок. – Выслушаешь?  
  
Джон посмотрел на него. Учитывая обстоятельства, поверить в серьезность выражения лица Шерлока было трудно, но все же он казался глубоко огорченным, и игнорировать этот факт у Джона получалось с тем же успехом, что вдруг вытянуться в длину на фут-другой. Джон кивнул.   
  
Шерлок с облегчением вздохнул, прошел вместе с ним к своему креслу, и опустился туда, утянув Джона за собой боком, невзирая на попытки сопротивления.  
\- Ты слушаешь?   
  
Джон хмуро на него посмотрел, но оказалось, что сомневаться в чьей-то искренности, когда эрекция этого кого-то недвусмысленно упирается в бедро, очень и очень сложно. Впрочем, это вполне объясняло, почему Шерлок усадил его в столь неудобное положение. Он скрестил руки на груди, но остался на месте.   
  
Тщательно прокашлявшись, Шерлок приступил к объяснениям.  
\- Прошлой ночью в баре…  
  
\- А, так, значит, бар все-таки _был_?  
  
\- … подозреваемый…   
  
\- А разве не _поводозреваемый_?  
  
Шерлок порозовел, но продолжил:  
\- … явно заказывал куда более крепкие напитки, чем я просил.   
  
\- Ублюдок, - рыкнул Джон. – Не ты, - добавил он, расплетая руки и касаясь ладонью лица Шерлока: инстинкт защищать начисто смёл все остальное. Шерлок прижался щекой к его руке, поцеловал запястье.   
  
\- Дальше, - сказал Джон.   
  
\- Ну, как и всегда, часть моего мозга была занята обдумыванием <i>нашей</i> проблемы, - продолжил Шерлок, накрыв ладонь Джона своей. – Насколько я мог судить, мы зашли в тупик: я уже несколько месяцев назад понял, что люблю тебя, и иногда казалось, ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое, но с уверенностью этого сказать не получалось… а рискнуть я не смел, потому что дружба с тобой оказалась слишком важна.   
  
\- Но я же чувствовал ровно то же… - Джон запнулся. – Не считая того, что я ни разу не предполагал, что ты… То есть иногда ты очень пристально меня разглядывал, но я и мысли не допускал, что… - он пожал плечами. От признания Шерлока внутри у него все вздрогнуло.   
  
\- Именно, - заявил тот. – Патовая ситуация. Мы оба, вероятно, желали большего, но никто из нас не был готов рискнуть тем, что уже имеет. И тогда мне пришло в голову, что, если явиться домой «пьяным», можно раскрыть тебе свои чувства так, что ты при этом волен будешь проигнорировать случившееся. Это позволило бы избежать трудностей, ведь ты бы не знал, что я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
  
Джон сморгнул.   
\- Не уверен, что мой мозг способен это осилить.  
  
\- Ну, как я и говорил, - пожал плечами Шерлок, - в тот момент идея показалась мне вполне достойной.   
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что в тот момент посчитал эту мысль здравой? – Джон покачал головой. – И сколько же ты выпил?  
  
\- Всего две порции. От остальных удалось незаметно избавиться, и вскоре я ушел.   
  
\- Шерлок, у тебя с алкоголем отношения как у худосочного певчего в церковном хоре. В прошлый раз после трех бокалов вина у «Анджело» ты распевал песни из «Пиратов Пензенса» до самого дома, - Джон улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Во весь голос.   
  
Шерлок фыркнул. Правда, негодование смотрелось бы куда более убедительно, не прижимайся он щекой к руке Джона.   
\- У меня превосходный голос.   
  
\- Да, согласен, - не стал спорить Джон. – Но ты не Король пиратов, черт подери. Я веду к тому, что решение ты принимал, будучи не совсем в себе.   
  
\- Тем не менее, прошлой ночью я полностью осознавал все свои слова.   
  
\- И говорил все всерьез?   
  
\- Разумеется, всерьез, ради этого все и затевалось. Я ничего не выдумал, я просто… позволил себе сказать все начистоту, - Шерлок вздохнул. – Я ни за что не стал бы намеренно лгать тебе. Только не тебе. Этот урок уже давно усвоен, - виноватым взглядом он скользнул по узкому шраму над левой бровью Джона, наследию одного из стрелков Мориарти. – Но разве ты осмелился бы сегодня на риск, если бы так и не услышал моих признаний? Осмелился бы ты вообще когда-нибудь рискнуть?   
  
Джон несколько успокоился.  
\- Нет, никогда, - признал он. – Я не смог бы поверить, что нужен тебе, если бы не услышал, как эти слова срываются с твоих собственных губ, - он глянул на упомянутые губы, соблазнительно приоткрытые, и неосознанно подался вперед, снова скользнув ладонью в волосы Шерлока, рука на его бедре напряглась, притягивая ближе.   
  
Он уже снова впитывал дыхание Шерлока, и тут в голове внезапно возник вопрос. Джон отстранился.   
\- А что, если бы я поймал тебя на блефе и воспользовался своим преимуществом?   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
\- В таком случае я бы приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы обеспечить тебе настолько ошеломительный оргазм, чтобы ты даже не подумал пожалеть об этом утром.   
  
Джон открыл рот в изумлении.  
\- Хороший ответ.   
  
\- Благодарю, - с самым что ни на есть скромным видом ответил Шерлок.   
  
\- Не нужно строить такое лицо.  
  
\- В любом случае, это не имеет значения, - Шерлок поморщился. – Ты никогда не воспользуешься преимуществом.   
  
\- Я бы на это не рассчитывал.  
  
\- Это невозможно.   
  
\- Ты считаешь, что я настолько морально устойчив? Шерлок, да ты святого совратишь!   
  
\- Нет, причина в том, что у тебя уже есть разрешение, - Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона, притянул его к себе, прижался лбом ко лбу. – Более того, я тебя об этом прошу, - голос больше походил на урчание.   
  
В следующий миг они уже целовались, и Джон выкинул все из головы, ведь… разве это так уж важно? Шерлок его любит. Любит по-настоящему. И хочет. Джон поерзал, наслаждаясь свидетельством последнего и упиваясь глубоким стоном, вырвавшимся из груди Шерлока в ответ. Из груди… Джон скользнул руками ниже, замер, заставил себя ненадолго задуматься и встал на ноги.   
  
Он глянул на Шерлока. Тот развалился в кресле – волосы растрепаны пальцами Джона, губы раскраснелись от поцелуев, глаза затуманены желанием. Джон протянул ему обе руки.  
\- К тебе или ко мне?  
  
Шерлок лениво раздвинул губы в улыбке, встал с кресла, обнял Джона обеими руками, принимая как должное ладонь, тут же сжавшую его ягодицу, и донельзя довольно ухмыльнулся.


End file.
